Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes
by NaturalGieling
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya have returned to the Leaf Village and that Foreign Ninja has entered the ranks of Konoha. This person gives Naruto a sudden feeling of hate, who's the person and why is Sakura acting strange around them? OCSaku and Naru?…
1. Prologue: Foreshadow

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other anime references used throughout the story from now and into the future. They're all owned by their fellow creators. I DO own all of my personal future jutsus and OCs.  
**

**For those of you a fan of my recreation and finishing of '****_Past Ties of Love_****' originally created by SakuraFairy1900. I'm sorry to say that due to me taking on a co-writer, my original timeline that I had completely planned out was ruined and I must find a way to fix the story or a way to work around it. But enough of my rambling about another story, let explain this one. For anyone who's watched the anime or read the manga of Naruto, I've decided to recreate the series but I've decide to remove Sai from the team and replace him with my personal OC. You will learn his background mostly within the next 10 chapters (hopefully). The reason behind me taking Sai out was, I hate Sai with a fucking passion and saw no reason for him. He was completely oblivious and easily manipulated by people, mostly Danzo. But with him gone, I saw that the series can be manipulated with very little changes and keeping the story but I'm changing a few things as possible. The new character, my OC, won't be oblivious except to the whole love thing at first. But anyways, move to the story. Starting with the Prologue, ****_Foreshadow._**

* * *

_Somewhere dark, damp and underground_

The sound of feet hitting the ground and heavy panting can be heard echoing through the dimly lit hallways. As the sounds of running stop, the sound of doors opening and slamming can be heard.

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A male voice that can be heard throughout the hallways, along with the other sounds echoing within the hallways. Suddenly a large explosion can be heard. As if, an entire section the mysterious underground labyrinth had been destroyed by storage room full of explosive tags. Hearing the sound, the man runs down the hallway till seeing a bright light piercing. The man runs through the light to find, that he's within a large crater and his friend is looking up towards at the outer rim. When he looks in the same direction he finds…

"Sasuke…" The man whispers at a barely audible level, where only his friend can hear him and stares in slight shock at him before turning back to 'Sasuke'.

'Sasuke' is a fair-skinned,muscular teenage boy with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair, which is spiky in the back with bangs. He's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a small fan-like crest on his collar; dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, a purple rope belt around his waist tied in a bow in which he carries a sword and black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. As the man and his friend stare at Sasuke, who gives them a cold stare with no emotion showing within his cold eyes or through the neutral facial expression.

"Naruto… I see you are still wearing that orange eyesore of a jumpsuit. I also see that Kakashi decided to forget about his favorite student and got himself a replacement." Sasuke says with some to hardly any sarcasm within already his cold voice towards 'Naruto' and his friend.

Naruto bears crystal-clear cerulean eyes and yellowish-blond, spiky hair held up by a long black bandanna-like forehead protector. He's wearing an orange tracksuit. The jacket has black on around neck, on the shoulders, down the front and forearm part of the sleeves, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl on the back and black sandals. Orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. However, Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics are the whisker marks on his face.

As Naruto was about to say something his friend places his arm within Naruto's general direction, cause Naruto to become slightly confused till seeing the blazing mad facial expressing showing but the eyes showed the coldblooded wanting of to kill.

"Naruto, I know how much you'd love to bring back Sasuke to Konoha; but, do you honestly believe that after everything he did to Sakura and yourself emotionally and most importantly the physical damage done can be fixed?" Naruto stares in shock at his friend's cold voiced words with trying to understand his meaning behind this sudden change of character.

"What the hell do you mean? I don't give a damn about the physical pain, time heals all wounds~" Naruto says with confusion, shock, disbelief and anger before he way rudely cut-off by his friend.

"But they can heal wounds and they can't heal scars. Scars are meant to be a permanent reminder of one's falls and heartbreaks. Whether you want to admit it or not, even if we can get Sasuke to come back to Konoha by force or he's willing; what's stopping him from leaving again?"

"So, what are you saying we should do?" Before his friend has time to answer Naruto's question a female with shoulder-length bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin and an older male with short spiky brown hair and almond-shaped onyx eyes come busting through one of the destroyed doorways. The female is wearing a red top with white circular designs and a zipper, but without short sleeves; black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and a red clothed forehead protector used like a headband. The older male is wearing the basic clothing that most Jonin instructors which is a long sleeve dark navy blue shirt, a flack jack with red spiral symbol on the back and a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face.

"Even Sakura is here… The only thing we are missing now is Kakashi,and then we can have the former Team 7 and the New Team 7 all in one gathering."Sasuke says with some moresarcasm within cold voice. He turns his full attention towards Naruto once again and jumps from the edge of the crater and with amazing speed, leans on Naruto hold one hand on his sword and the other on Naruto's shoulder. "Even though it seems like wasn't at first; it seems you still haven't changed one bit, have you, Naruto? You still think you can 'save' me, but I've decided I'm going to truly end the bonds I thought I destroyed at the Final Valley; three years ago." With those words, Sasuke quickly pulls his sword and attempts to stab a still stunned Naruto.

* * *

_Within Naruto's mindscape_

As the world around Naruto got dark, he suddenly appears in front of two giant jail cell doors, with a piece of paper with the kenji for the word seal, with in a sewer type area. Behind the cage, a nine-story tall reddish-orange fox with nine whipping tails. Naruto walks up to the cage the fox and looks with no emotion on his face and stops several feet from the doors."Foolish boy, you truly are pathetic. You allow your human emotions,such as hope and shock, judge you decisions. But now, if you won't use my charka willingly; then, I'll force my charka through."

"I don't think so." Suddenly Sasuke appears behind Naruto and walks around him. As he stares into the cage holding the beast, the liquid beneath them begins to bubble an Orange-like red substance that takes the form of a giant fox head with piecing feral red eyes and sharp carnivore teeth with a foxy grin. Sasuke then grabs the fox by the nose and hands on staring deep with his eyes, being Crimson with 3 tomoes surrounding the pupil, into its eyes; showing no emotion. "So this is where all of your hidden power comes from? I'm not impressed."

"Those eyes… I've seen them before. Do you know Madara Uchiha, kid?" With that said, Sasuke grips the fox and begins to twist his wrist only to be stopped by a foot connecting directly to his face hard. The grip and the sudden burst of motion cause the fox the explode into an orange-like red water like substance.

"It's not very friendly or polite to invade another person mind without permission, Sasuke." Naruto turns his head to the sudden voice and owner to the foot, not only to see his friend but the change within his eyes.

"Furanku? You're a~ ?!" His voice is suddenly cut-off when his vision suddenly goes black.

* * *

**Thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 11:40 pm on March 2nd, 2014. (My birthday was 20 minutes away).**


	2. Chapter 1 - Homecoming & Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other anime references used throughout the story from now and into the future. They're all owned by their fellow creators. I DO own all of my personal future jutsus and OCs.**

* * *

**Responses to Comments:**

**DiizGiirlJess:** Thank you think that and hopefully you can enjoy the first official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes'._

**Mimilover10:** To answer your question of "WHY did you stop there?!" the answer is very simple, why would I ruin should a big moment so early. Plus I'm evil when it comes to cliffhangers, when I know that they are good myself.

**SakuraFairy1990:** Thank you for the Happy Birthday, it real meant a lot. Considering what my day was like, then. Just knowing that my story was being read and getting support was a good present. Also, you aren't a fairy, you're an angel.

Now that all comments have been replied too... I think it's time for the first official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes', **Homecoming &amp; Meeting**_

* * *

_5 Miles North of Konohagakure_

"Come on, Pervy Sage! I want to return him sometime within the next month." Can be heard, as two shadow-like figures are seen walking through the clearing of the think forest surrounding the area. As they come closer to the light you begin to see the spike golden blonde lock and orange jumpsuit of one of the figure, Naruto Uzumaki.

The other person however; a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', a green short shirt kimono with matching pants; underneath he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"I told you not to call me that, you little brat! I'm The Legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya! You should show me respect!" 'Pervy Sage' or Jiraiya says as he looked over to Naruto with a face of anger. Naruto just turns his head towards the sage with a face of disappointment and disbelief.

"I'll stop calling you 'Pervy Sage', the day you decide to stop peeping on women in the hot springs and writing your stupid books… Which we both know will never happen, even if Grandma Tsunade crushed your testicles like peanut in a blender." With the imagine beginning to form within Jiraiya's mind, he pales white and covers his "little buddies" hoping it will never actually come to that.

"My books are piece of art with a very dramatic and plot-twisted story, you simply~" Jiraiya was then cut off with mid-sentence as they approached the Northern Gate of Konohagakure, with Naruto pulling him forward.

* * *

_Meanwhile Somewhere within Konohagakure_

As four figures are walking throughout Konohagakure, you notice that they are 1 Teenager and 3 preteens. The teenager is Sakura Haruno.

The preteen on the right side of her is Konohamaru. Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair, black eyes and a small chip in his tooth. He wore a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle, grey pants, and a long blue scarf.

Next to Konohamaru was Moegi. Moegi has orange hair tied up with red elastics, into two very large pigtails and a perpetual blush. She wore a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt and a layered skirt with mid thigh boots.

Finally next to Moegi was Udon. Udon had short brown hair, dark eyes and is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose. He wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals.

"So you had to catch Tora, the demon cat, as a mission again?" Sakura says to the preteens as they walk towards the village gate to pick up the entry sheet from the check-in station. "Believe it or not, when my team first started we did the exact same mission." The preteen looked in shock at the pink-haired chunin, who was a memory induced trace. Konohamaru was the one to finally snap Sakura out of her trace, when he snapped his finger in front of her face.

"So, before we started talking about Tora, you said something about Big Brother Naruto returing home sometime soon?" Konohamaru stated with much hope and desire within his young voice.

"Oh yeah… Lady Tsunade said Naruto and Master Jiraiya should be return within the week, but honestly I hope it really isn't too soon." Sakura says, with her head down and little happiness but more regret that anything within her voice.

"You still haven't found any way of telling Big Brother that you're over that traitor and found someone you want to be with?" Moegi said with much concern. Sakura shakes her head in a 'disapproving matter' that states the answer no.

As they approached the gate check-in box, one of the chunins jumps out of his seat and runs over with the check-in sheet. "You won't believe who just returned!" With much excitement within his voice, the chunin handed the sheet over to Sakura. After reading the check-ins, she pales and begins running towards the village; dropping the sheet in the process. Seeing the sheet on the ground, Konohamaru picks up the sheet and begins reading it himself and finding himself then dragging his two comrades towards the same direction of the distraught Sakura. As the four ninjas are running they suddenly here~

"Hey Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki is back!" Hearing the voice , Sakura then starts jumping on the roofs towards the voice.

When she finally reaches the general area of the voice, she notices it within an alleyway with Jiriaya starting at the top of a large telephone pole, with Naruto standing on top of it. "Naruto? Hey Naruto, is that really you up there? When did you get back?" Naruto hearing the voice looks down to see Sakura.

"Yeah, it's really me. I just got back 3 minutes ago… Hang on; I'm on my way down." With the being said he places charka with the soles of his feet and slides down the pole, like a rappel. Once fully placed on the ground, he walks over to Sakura and instantly notices the height difference between them, with him being slightly taller. "Hey, I guess after two and a half years of being away, I can finally say I finally grew into my height. Eh, Sakura?" This earns a small chuckle. Only to be cut off by a new voice that slightly scared her and confused Naruto.

"Hey Cherry Blossom! I've been looking for you everywhere… I'd figure you'd be at the gate when I returned, but I guess the saying is true. 'Expect the unexpected, no matter what." Naruto looks around for the source the voice only to find, it was on the same pole he guess climbed from. The voice's owner was a male shinobi's.

The Shinobi was roughly around the same height as Naruto. He has fairly tanned skin, long spiky black hair (which was tied into a ponytail; _Think of Gohan's hair when he trained with Piccolo or Goku_) and deep ocean cerulean eyes like Naruto's. The only difference between this man's eyes and Naruto's was this man held a burn hate for revenge behind his cheerful expression. The man wore the typical Leaf Chunin outfit; however instead of the typical long sleeved turtleneck, his right arm sleeve wasn't past his elbow and had a slightly destroyed headband with Mountains on it as part its sleeve design. The left arm sleeve was long with the red swirl on the shoulder. On his back was longsword with red leather-wrapped around hilt and a metal bar as the handguard. With his right arm exposed, you notice on his forearm that he tattoo on it. The tattoo has the five kenjis for the five charka elements in a pentagon formation surrounding a yin-yang symbol with a fox head in the middle.

To Naruto, for some odd reason felt anger and hatred towards him but didn't know yet. Not to mention and slightly tempted to the challenge this man can hold for him. To dislike someone they never met before was odd to him, but really questioned him mind was, 'How does he know Sakura?'

"Sorry about that, you remember he tell you about Naruto? Well he returned about 2 minutes before you did and I went looking for him, sorry…" Sakura looking up to the pole with slightly guilty and displeasure. But the shinobi seemed more interested in Naruto, then he did about Sakura.

"Oh really? Let me guess that the one in the kill me orange jumpsuit, not that anything is wrong with that~" Naruto's face goes from slightly insulted to relieved. "~is Naruto, right?" Naruto gives his fox-like grin to the man. The man seeing this, he jumps from the pole and lands on the ground, not before doing a complete 720 Frontflip and landing in a crotched stance.

The man slowly gets up from his crotched position and stands directly in front of Naruto, looking directly into his eyes. Looking as if he was getting all the information he need with only eye contact. Once finally breaking eye contact the shinobi backs away slightly. "They say if you look into a person's eyes long enough that you can read their entire life and memories, as if it was an open book. And from what I can tell if, my life and yours are similar but not only that you hate me with any type of reasoning behind it." Naruto in complete shock, just stares with nothing able to say to respond. This man was able to tell what he was thinking with eye contact only? Impossible!

"How is that~" Naruto was cut off.

"~possible? No one can truly read minds by eye contact allow. Normally that would be true, but you can hide anything from me." Naruto is shock that this man not only completed his sentence but answered it as well. "Before I leave to give me mission report to Lady Hokage, I'd figure I'd at least be kind enough to tell you my name. My name is… Furanku Kurimuson!" Which that said, a whirlpool of flames and rocks surrounded 'Furanku' and disappeared along with whirlpool.

"I can't believe that the only two members of the entire Village Hidden in the Mountains are not only brothers but from the Kurimuson Clan." Jiriaya said in complete shock.

* * *

**Thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 4:15 am on March 8nd, 2014.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Kurimuson Clan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the other anime references used throughout the story from now and into the future. They're all owned by their fellow creators. I DO own all of my personal future jutsus and OCs.**

* * *

**Responses to Comments:**

**DiizGiirlJess****: **To answer you question, I'm not giving any spoilers besides the prologue. As for the Eyes of Revenge and comparing to Sasuke, you'll be seeing a lot more comparisons between Furanku and the Rookie 12. As for him being a jerk, I was the exact same way to even one before. So basically, this character is m, But my question to you is, do you like this story, even though you don't like Furanku (at the moment)?

**SEE EM:** I fully understand the comment, sorry?

**Guest:** I'm really trying my best to get this story to the people as fast as I can, but with everything that is going on I only get an hour to write a weekday. But I've been successful with Saturdays in a row.

* * *

Now that all comments have been replied too... I think it's time for the second official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes__', **The Kurimuson Clan**_

* * *

"What do you mean by 'only two members of the entire Village Hidden in the Mountains', Pervy Sage?" Naruto says with much confusion as he looks at Jiraiya, who's face seems to go from shock to depression. But before he has the chance to answer the question, Sakura confronts him as well.

"You also said that the two are brothers from the Kurimuson Clan, who are they? Because I don't remember anything about a clan named that." Jiraiya just sighs and begins to rub his head, as if he tries to think a logical response to the question asked.

"Let's first start with answering Sakura's question first. As you know, Furanku has the last name of Kurimuson. The Kurimusons where a very deadly clan and were at one point on par with the Senju and Uchiha Clans in power. The Kurimuson Clan was know not only for its unique ability to combine fire and lightning chakra to make Inferno Style jutsus, but they where know for their use of Blood Weapons and Jutsus~" Jiraiya was then cut off as Naruto raised his hand, like a little elementary student needing to use the bathroom. Jiraiya looks at him and points his finger at naruto, as if you say 'what's the question?'.

"What are Blood Weapons and Blood Jutsus?" Jiraiya sighing again at the feeling of a short summary wasn't going to help his case.

"Blood Jutsus allows the user to control their blood or someone else's blood that has touched their own, it's similar to Water jutsus. Blood Weapons are weapons that are forged the blood of the user and the more blood and chakra used the stronger the weapon. With enough blood and chakra, the Kurimuson clan could make a sword that was strong enough to cut 5 mountians in half without dulling the blade. Does that answer your question, Naruto?" Naruto simply nods his head in approval and shock.

"Alright then, where was I?" After a short pause of trying to regain his train of thought, Jiraiya looks at the two ninjas with a serious look upon his face. "Due to face that they used their own blood to make their weapons and used for their best jutsus, the where well versed in close combat. But the most dangerous part about the Kurimuson Clan was, they could heal extremely fast" Stopping for a second and staring directly at Naruto. "You could say that they could be on par with yours, Naruto." Naruto stares in complete shock, not only wondering how it was possible that another person could heal as fast as him but an entire clan. See that Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor, Jiraiya continued.

"At one point the Leaf and the Mountain where allies beyond used trades. People started to settle in both villages and even start families, including the Hyugas and Uchihas. Even though it was mostly branch members of the Hyuga clan and low ranked Uchihas, the two clans where able to find happiness within the village and it's head clan, The Kurimuson Clan. The Kurimuson Clan was not only the main family but it's leader. The tattoo on Furanku's forearm was the mark only given to those how where to be the next Yamakage. Each kenji started that no matter who you where, the five elemental nations where strong as one. The Yin-yang symbol was the light and dark of souls, but the fox head was a symbol of the spirit animal that one possesses."

"Do you mean like a tailed beast?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his stomach; around the abdomen area were the seal for the Nine-tailed fox, which was sealed within him, was located. Jiraiya noticing this quickly thinks of an explaination to calm the nervous blonde.

"No, more like… How you would describe and compare someone's person or spirit animal, do you understand?" Naruto stares the Sannin for a few second absorbing the information given to him, before replaying.

"A little, but what's a spirit animal?" Sakura looks at Naruto, and takes a deep and heavy sigh of disappointment, in Naruto.

"You honestly never paid attention to Iruka-sensei, didn't you?" Naruto chuckles slightly, as he gived a fox-like grin towards the girl, while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura just sighs again. "A spirit animal is a symbol of the traits and skills that you are supposed to learn or have, which means Furanku's a fox. So in a way, he's~" Jiraiya says full of himself before being cut-off by a familiar voice.

"~a lot like you, Naruto?" The group looks over to see Furanku leaning on the wood fence in disappointment. "Honestly, I don't fully understand how you know so much about my former clan, considering that we keep things like abilities and fighting styles secret; I'm guessing that after the Mountain Village Massacre that you went to look for survivors and maybe knowledge on the history of the village, didn't you?" Jiraiya looked at the mysterious boy with a little bit of fear.

"Honestly, I don't care. I loved my former village, more that the Leaf; but all the information you probably found was only the surface" Furanku walks over the Jiraiya and hands him a slip of paper. "Come over the my house later and I'll show you something only my clan's eyes were only meant to see." As Furanku starts walking away, he stops one last time and looks towards group.

"Oh! By the way, Lady Tsunade said that if you aren't in her office within the next 5 minutes; she was going to make a protein shake out of the testicles and make you drink it, Master Jiraiya." With that said, Furanku is surrounded in a whirlpool of flames and rocks, and then disappears along with whirlpool.

"I think we better hurry to the Hokage's office, eh Naruto?" But when Jiraiya turned around, Naruto and Sakura were already gone. When he looked towards the Hokage Tower, he saw the two teenagers jumping from the roofs towards their destination. When he realized this, Jiraiya began running after then shouting.

"Wait for me, you little brats!"

* * *

**Thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 2:15 am on March 15th, 2014.**


	4. Author's Note - Informational Update

I'm incredibly sorry about not posting a chapter withing the last few weeks, I've recently been going through a lot of trouble at home and having some health issues. I was recently released form the hospital within the last 24 hours of posting this but I promise that an update WILL happen within the next 10 days. Other than that, I really hate writer's block because when you get it (in my case however); you get very anger at every little thing involving criticism or nothing involving the story. But with that being said, I'd figure that I'd at least answer to your comments and/or question from the last chapter.

* * *

**Responses to Comments:**

* * *

**MK loves NaruSaku:** Could you do us Narusaku fans a favor and remove Naruto from the character filter. This story is present in the Narusaku filter. If this isn't going to be a Narusaku story please remove Naruto from the list.

**My Reply: **Honestly I don't give a fuck about your option on who I can and can't place within my character search bar. The reason behind Naruto being no pair with anyone at the moment, it because I'm like on giving him a bloodline (Kekki Genki) in order to have multiple girls or maybe gain a little more awareness for a certain girl's father. _*wink wink* _But as for removing Naruto from the filter. _**NO!**_ And any other NaruSaku fan that comes in MY fanfiction and wants to come in and tell me what to do is messing with the wrong motherfucker.

* * *

**DiizGiirlJess:** I don't give up on the story so easily. I mean sure I don't like him so much right now... But hopefully it'll change. So yes i still do like the story. Its different but I like different. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway.

But is Furanku the guy Sakura likes ? Well I can't wait to find out.

Thanks for the update ! (I thank in every chapter) xD Update soon!

**My Reply:** I'm not offend in anyway with your previous comments and I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing (when I don't have family and health issues or writer's block). As for your question, I can't answer that question till I have an answer myself. So just like you, I can't wait to find out the answer.

* * *

**AVP5:** Update soon please

**My Reply:** I know it's not a chapter but I'm glad it's some sort of update.

* * *

**Hektols:** Well, I will be frank, I don't like it, but it is more about my prejudices against OCs, when I see Furanku I only see a Mary Sue: Attractive, intelligent, no faults, tragic past, super cool and powerful bloodline limit, made what the main character couldn't do, becomes the spotlight...

Sorry if I sound harsh, just remember that this is not the kind of story I like, I'm not saying that it is bad.

**My Reply:** Considering you just called Furanku, a Mary Sue, it makes me wonder... Doesn't that mean Sasuke was a Mary Sue as well. But trust me, every though I _REALLY_ hate spoilers (I mean **_REALLY!_**hate them); Furanku is going to die during the Pain Arc. I'm not going to continue with who killed him, how he died or what the the cause of death was but it will be one of the biggest tear jerker moments compared to Hinata trying fighting Deva Path Pain to save Naruto and confessing.

As for intelligence, Furanku is about as smart as Naruto before Shippuden when it comes to battle stategy. I consider him more of the voice of reason that Naruto wanted but can't ignore. Atrractive? Please... The only person who has eyes on him, kind of, is Sakura. Tragic past? Clan and Village wiped out, yes. Super cool and powerful bloodline limit? Being able to manipulate blood was an idea I got after reading Deadman's Wonderland and Black Blood (a Naruto fanfiction, I like it). But remember every bloodline has a weak point. As for being the spotlight, Naruto will still be stronger.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry about the 'no-updating' status of this story but like I said before with the next 10 days after posting this, I promise you'll get an official update with a real chapter. Also you probably are wondering a little to why I didn't post a fake chapter as a joke for this story. Honestly, I saw no point of writing something completely pointless and most or probably will think it's just a prank. Plus, I love pulling pranks on people in person because I love the sight of someone's reaction to them. It's was probably a bad idea considering I pulled a prank on my neighbor, who was a retire cop involving fireworks in his toilet. **

**But thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 12:15 am on April 20th, 2014.**


	5. Chapter 3 - Past's Truth Revealing

I'm incredibly sorry about not posting a chapter withing the last few months, I've recently been going through some health issues like I said the last time, only this time I was continuously in and out of the hospital do to an allergic reaction to the medicine they gave me for calming my vomiting. Other than that, I really hated having writer's block because when you get it. But with that being said, I'd finally say that my writer's block is somewhat gone, but while in the hospital; I came up with so many different ideas and plot twists that I can't even remember how the hell that even came about. But the one where Pain arrives will happen and is written and ready to be posted with the story given time. However with none of being worth of my beautiful written voice's time to answer, I think it's time for the third official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes', __**Past's Truths Revealing.**_

* * *

After a few minutes of jumping from roof-to-roof with the occasional misstep by Jiraiya, the three shinobi were able to make it within the given time. Jiriaya with a nerviuos look on his face slowly opens the door to the Hokage's office. The Hokage's office is a large, somewhat oval room usually filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork upon the floor and a sturdy oak desk. On the desk is a stylized kanji for shadow followed by the symbol of the village. Behind the desk is a large window through which the Hokage could probably survey the entire village.

Sitting behind the desk is a light-skinned woman of average height (and VERY well busted) with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair; and violet rhombus mark on her forehead. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face that is tied into two loose ponytails. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick.

Beside her is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frames her face. She is wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. The woman is holding a light pinkish colour pig. the cheeks blushing in a darker shade of the same pink as its skin and is wearing a pearl collar with a dark red jacket.

As Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya enter the room the blond woman looks up with a smile on her face. Getting up from her desk, she walks around it and grabs Naruto upon his shoulders and takes a good look over him.

"It's seems that you've not only grown in height but muscle mass from the feeling of sturdiness coming from your shoulders." The older blond said to the young male, as she lets go of his shoulders and takes a step back.

"Come on Tsunade… You honestly thought that I wasn't going to do training him or something?" Jiraiya looking worried as 'Tsunade' looks at him with slight anger.

"I just hope what you did over that three year period away from the village helped him more as a ninja, not to be like you, Jiraiya." Tsunade sternly said as Jiraiya stared directly at her with confidence and pride in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about him being anything like me. It seemed like everytime I tried converting him into a pervert, he trained ten times harder." Jiraiya said with pride but sorrow within his usually cheery voice. Before he could get yelled at by Tsunade, the black-haired woman coughs slightly catching everyone's attention.

"Lord Jiraiya. Although you seem to be somewhat confident that because of your perverted nature made more determined in training, I have to ask the question, how strong do you believe is Naruto and do you believe he can still keep a sturdy head when it comes to teamwork planning?" The black-haired woman said with concern for the blond shinobi.

"Honestly… Shizune, I think you worry about me too much sometimes; but, I do understand your concern." Naruto looking at 'Shizune' with complete seriousness in his eye contact, before turning to Tsuande. "How about we test my skills and you be the judge then, what do you say Grandma Tsuande?" With that last sentence, Tsunade grew a tick mark the size of a silver dollar. But she calmed sown soon after because she realized that she never was going to get the respect she wanted from Naruto, who was just smiling at her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking and I think it's time we called in your opponent." Tsuande said as a knock on the door was heard. "You may enter!"

With that being said, the door opened to reveal a male figure shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wears earring studs, flak jacket with a black long sleeved shirt paired, matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his headband is only the metal part is visible on his left arm, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a brown strapped chūnin's tantō, horizontally aligned onto the back of his flak jacket. This man is Shikamaru Nara, the clan heir of the Nara Clan.

Next to him, a tall tan-skinned woman with her teal eyes and blonde hair, that's gathered into four ponytails. She wears a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline, a longer red sash arranged in a bow, fingerless black gloves and wore a forehead protector with a small gourd-like symbol upon her forehead. This woman is Temari of the Sand.

_(AN: Honestly everything was the same as the canon from the part where he askes in Temari and Shikamura up to the part to where Naruto gave Kakashi the book. So… Unless you've never seen or read Naruto. Then you are… _Shit Out of luck_.)_

"So... Kakashi-sensei will be my opponent?" Naruto says with a questionable look.

"Yes, Naruto... You, Sakura and your new team member will face Kakashi in a sparring duel; you'll all receive the title of Tokubetsu Jōnin (Special Jōnin)." Tsunade says as she walks over to the window seal that Naruto is sitting by with Kakashi.

"Wait, what do you mean by a new team member, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said with confusion and curiosity. "When you told me that you wanted to test out Naruto's skills when it comes to teamwork and leadership, I figured that I'd be part of it but who's the new teammate?"

Tsunade with a smug look upon her face; after 3 years of training with the Hokage, Sakura learned that nothing good can come out of whoever she choose. "When you get to Training Field Seven in two hours you'll meet them, but till then you are free to go about your day."

"I understand, Lady Tsunade." With after a slight bow, Sakura walks through the entrance and begins making her way towards Frank's apartment.

After about a 10 minute walk, Sakura arrives at the building complex of Furanku's apartment. As she begins getting closer to the entrance door, she notices Furanku sitting alone upon the roof looking into his hand. With the sense of wonder, she ninja jumps the walls towards the opposite side of the roof; in order to sneak a peek at whatever Furanku is looking at.

As she gets closer, she begins to hear a sad whistle-like tune coming from Furanku's direction, when the tune stops Furanku opens his hand till it is flat and Sakura can see the object. The object in a 24k heart-shaped locket and Furanku stares at it and begin speaking to it after opening it. "I've almost got enough power to protect her, but I'm missing something but I can place my finger on it. What is it?" In a spout of anger and using his free hand, punches a hole into the roof accidently and looks at the hand (which is now bloody). "Two years of being in Konoha. Two years of Training with Kakashi and Guy-sensei till I'm nearly dead. I told you I'd come back and I-"

He suddenly stops speaking pulls out his sword from it sheath and places it pointing in the 'attacker', only to reveal Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura, but you know you should never sneak up on me or I could accidently hurt or kill you." Furanku place sword back into his case and proceeds to sitting back down and looks at his locket.

Sakura seeing that he's more in-tuned with looking at the locket, she walks over and takes a seat next to him and gets a closer look, but Furanku then surprises her by placing the open locket within her hand. As she looks and notices the picture within it, it looked like an 8 year old version of Furanku holding a girl about 3 to 5 years younger than him.

The girl however, even with her young age, looked beautiful. She had flowing wavy red hair with a slight tint of white within it. Her fairly tanned skin matches Furanku in every way. However, with the girl's eyes begin shut; Sakura was unable to tell what the eye color was. After giving the picture and look to the point of where she can't forget about the image, she places the locket within Furanku's hand and begins wondering about the girl till she needs to ask.

"Who was she?" After about 30 seconds of no answer, she begins to ask more question to see if she can response from him. "Was she someone close to you? Why do you have this locket with what I hope is you and her in it?" With still no answer, Sakura begins to take a breath so she can ask more questions but is cut off.

"Hanako. Her name is Hanako Kurimuson. She is my baby sister. This picture was taken when I turned eight years old and three months before _HE_ killed everyone." Closing the locket and placing around his neck under the shirt's collar. He begins speaking again. "I knew _H_E was jealous of me because I was the true heir of the clan and leader of the village, he decides to kill everyone." Sakura places her hand upon his shoulder after he placed his legs into his chest. "If my mother hadn't showed me a special family genjutsu, Hanako and I wouldn't have escaped."

"You said, you both escaped but how come she isn't in Konoha with us? Where is she?"

"She's was the Land of Tea. After escaping, I took her there for protection from _HIM_. I figured once I was strong enough to the point where I could finish my studies of the Kurimuson techniques, I could return and protect her. But, I was too late." Smashing his already bloody fist into the roof again. "Another village attacked the village and my sister tried to fight them off with the rest of the ninjas there. The group was defeated but not killed, because the leader was willing to let them live and give them more power if they joined his village. Only one person refused and was killed. Everyone else agreed to go, Hanako was scared but to this day I haven't a clue where she is."

"What was the village that attacked?

"Otogakure, The Village Hidden in the Sound."

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the 'no-updating' status of this story for so long. But atleast you finally get an official update with a real chapter. Hopefully it was worth the long wait.**

**But thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 11:20 am on June 1st, 2014.**


	6. Chapter 4 - Survival Training Begins

I'm not going to pull some excuse out of my ass, but I will say sorry for no updates...

However with none of being worth of my beautiful written voice's time to answer, I think it's time for the fourth official chapter of _'Cold Stares Through Warm Eyes', **Survival Training Begins**__**.**_

* * *

"The Hidden Sound?! But that means…" Sakura says is complete shocked and worry. Shock that Furanku's sister was most likely a test subject, but worried that Furanku could find out about her former crush on Sasuke.

"From the research on what I got from the Leaf and Mountain's libraries; the leader was a former member of the Leaf, one of the 3 Legendary Sannin and was a student of the third Hokage." As if trying to remember something not completely important but enough to make him think about it, he places his hand on his chin before speaking again. "If I remember right, his name was…"

"Orochimaru…" Sakura bluntly said.

"That was it!" Slightly impressed but confused.

"He was same man that nearly destroyed the leaf, weakened Team 7 and killed the third Hokage." Sakura saying in a barely audible whisper, but loud enough to where Furanku could still hear her.

"When say weaken Team 7; you really mean the reason Sasuke left the village, don't you?" Furanku's words caused Sakura to do nothing but stare is a questionable stock expression.

"H-how did you know that?" Furanku didn't even bother replying but instead stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof, he just looked towards the streets and smiled slightly. As he stood there, Sakura decided to walk behind him and wait for the answer to her question. But it never came.

"Friendship is something that everyone can ether hold dear to their heart or push away. Only those who would rather risk their life for their friends, rather than for themselves or power, can truly see the importance of friendship." Furanku turns towards Sakura and places a kiss upon her forehead, causing her to grow cherry red, before speaking again. "Sasuke choose his path of isolation for power and missed the blooming of a beautiful cherry blossom. However, I didn't miss that chance and I'm glad to see it grow even more." Furanku smiled at Sakura with a fox-like grin that made her seem as if Naruto was the one giving her his signature grin. She was finally brought out of her daydream when Furanku decided to speak again. "So, did you need me for anything or did you just want to talk?"

"Lady Tsunade said she needs to talk to you about something slightly important involving you next mission or something like that. She never really gave any details regarding the matter." Sakura tried to say serious with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh…! Well I better not make the Hokage wait any longer, I see you later Cherry Blossom." With that said Furanku jumped off the roof the street below and made his way to the Hokage tower. Sakura with delivering her message complete, decided to begin heading home to get ready for her test with Kakashi.

_Three Hours Later at Training Grounds 7_

As Naruto walks towards the training grounds, he begins to notices four figures standing at the destined location. As the closer he gets, the clearer description could be seen of each person. Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking about something that probably was important; as Shizune and Sakura were talking about some medical report for the hospital. The closer Naruto got, every seemed to realized him arriving and turned their attention towards him. Getting the feeling of nervousness under everyone's stares, he waved towards them nervously while scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. When he was close enough to the group, Tsunade had stepped forward and Sakura walked over to stand next to Naruto.

"I'm glad you decided to show up on time Naruto, I'm glad that Kakashi's tardiness didn't rub off onto you as a child." Tsunade said with much seriousness and a sly smirk on her face.

"Yeah… I figured I'd try and show up before everyone, so that I could get focused; but it seems that I was late." Sakura shaking her head in approval of Naruto's plan. Even although Sakura didn't plan it entirely, she had figured that Naruto would want to plan ahead for a possible 'Welcome Home' prank and she would have to stop him. But, she slightly missed his pranks; not she would ever admit to that.

"Well it's good that you are at least taking this serious. A true ninja should act with professionalism, unlike Kakashi-sensei. At least we can work over a game plan; after all, Kakashi-sensei won't be here for another hour." Tsunade looked at her apprentice with a cocky smile, considering that Kakashi was late and wouldn't be on time unless forced to drastic measurements, she had planned ahead.

"Actually Sakura, I really doubt that." Sakura seeming confused, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Why is that, Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade only looked at her student with a smile.

"That's because I had-" Before she could continue however, suddenly loud crashing could be heard be throughout the village. Among the noise were two blurs and a giant dust cloud trail heading towards their direction. The group of ninja just looked at Tsunade for answers, only to see a confused look as well.

_"__LOOK OUT! MOVE! QUIT CHASING ME ALREADY!"_ That was the last thing they heard before seeing one of the blurs land in front of them, only to be Furanku hold what looks to be Kakashi's new Icha-Icha Paradise. Furanku would then toss the book to Tsunade and run behind Sakura and Naruto for protecting, as the other blur landed in front of the group.

The blur as Kakashi with a blood shot eye and foam coming from his mask, like a dog with rabies. The possessed Kakashi looked around, like a wolf for its prey, until he saw Furanku. However, he didn't have his book and began looking around the area till he saw Tsunade.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us on time, Kakashi." Kakashi hearing the Hokage, snapped out of his possessed rage and stood at attention. Tsunade then turned towards Furanku, who decided to come from behind the two young ninja and stand in attention as well. "Well done on the off-record S-rank mission, Furanku. I expect your mission report on my desk, by this time of next week and you shall have the money by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage. If you don't mind, I shall take my leave."

"Actually Furanku, do you remember what we talked about before your mission?" Furanku nodded his head in approval "I'd like you to introduce your new team."

As Naruto and Sakura stare in shock at a very confused Furanku, Kakashi breaks their stunned moment by coughing into his fist. This gets the attention of the three teammates and they stare at him with their full attention.

"Now it seems I know have to change up my test… The rules are come at me with the intent to kill and your goal is to get the two bells in my possession. The person that doesn't get a bell pays for the next team meal, understood?" The three nod but before Kakashi could begin the test, Naruto had rushed him only to be stopped by Kakashi, who is holding a kunai to his blond head.

"I didn't say go yet. You have to be a little more-" He was interrupted when he noticed Furanku holding the two bells and a second Naruto holding a kunai towards his lower spine. Sakura seeing the skill of Naruto's training impressed her, but see Furanku holding the bells was confusing.

"It seems that you understand the point, but let us truly begin shall we?" With that said, Kakashi and the bell both disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke was clear they noticed Kakashi, with his headband up revealing his Sharingan roughly 25 feet away. As Kakashi made his hand into a blur of hand signs for a jutsu, the newly formed team of ninjas tensed for the upcoming attack.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled then took an extremely large intake of air bere releasing a fireball the size of small house at the trio. As the three scattered out of the way, Kakashi decides that instead of waiting for retaliation, he goes on the offensive against the three by summoning two clones of himself and attacking Naruto and Sakura. Furanku noticing Kakashi's course of attack begins waving through hand signs as well.

"Lightning Style: Discharge Step!" Suddenly, a large wave of lightning surrounds Furanku's feet. Furanku swings himself straight then jumps midair, as if he was on a platform; and using the other electrified foot creates a shockwave that collides with the fireball, causing an electrical fiery explosion.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Kakashi begins waving through another set of blurry hand signs. Without letting his opponent know the jutsu, the water around Kakashi begins to manipulate and from into a massive dragon-like creature. Not allowing the smoke to clear and using the element of surprise, the creature charges into the smoke and burst through shocking Furanku in the meanwhile. Noticing that he wouldn't have enough time to get out of harm's way by running or dodging, Furanku takes the full force of the creature's biting grip-like attack and his forced 100 feet into the air before the creature returns to its original form. Furanku with nowhere to go and in excruciating pain from the creatures full force attack is left with one option.

Plummet to the Earth below at full force.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the 'no-updating' status of this story for so long. But atleast you finally get an official update with a real chapter. Hopefully it was worth the long wait.**

**But thank you reading the story to this point. Please give me your opinions, where it be good or bad. All opinions help. I don't rage or get mad if flames are made, unless it's completely irrelevant to this story. But that you for reading and hopefully I'll update soon...**

**Time Posted: 2:13 am on May 9th, 2016.**


End file.
